User blog:PuTRiangle/It... is time...
Fellow wiki-ers, friends, players of IMO etc. It has been quite some time since you have heard from me, since after all I did step down. But I, like all of you reading this, am here today, writing this for a reason. I am here to post my official resignition of IMO. May 28th, 2011- August 25th 2012 I played for over a year, and Its taken me untill weeks ago to realize how much of my life im missing out on. All ive done for the past year is play a game non-stop in my room. No fresh air. No atmosphere. Just me and IMO. Afew weeks ago was my first band competition as a sophmore in highschool (yes, I am a band nerd and quite proud of it) There, my fellow members and myself froze to death in the frigid breeze of fall, but its not until I look back upon it do i realize how enjoyable it really was. We shared stories and had some laughs. Last year it was extreamly hot at our first competition and all i did was ignore everyone and sit on my phone playing IMO. Now that I look back on that, im ashamed, and i see now what ive missed. Looking around lately ive grown upon the world and have finally been able to see its true beauty. Ive seen the leaves turn color and ive watched the grass grow. Ive had some experiences in the past few weeks i wouldve never known had I been still stuck in my room. Thats why I know its time. My eyes are tearing up as i type this even though I know most people will either disreguard this as nothing to care about or only reply to this as an assumption that im giving out a free account. The answer to that is no. My account is not for sale, free, trade, deletion ect. So dont even ask please. To those whom iv'e been blessed with meeting in the past year: Thank you for reading this and thank you for always being there for me, I know there has been quite some drama, but where isnt there? Its a blessing in itself to have gotten to know you and i cant thank you enough. One of those few times where theres just too much to say in such little time... Thank you. Lastly, Im not going to be one of those people that say they are quitting then echoing for an hour straight about how everyone else is waisting there time on the game and "how stupid the game is" etc. Because im already gone. With one echo and afew personal goodbyes, I was long gone. If you ever see my account log in again, I am there to see my close friends, and for nothing else. Take a minute or two after reading this all to take it in if you must. Go outside, take in the fresh air, look at the beauty around you and all that you miss while playing games. Maybe then you will see what im talking about. Now a short goodbye, I come and go as I please. Often im swept away by the breeze, Onto a new adventure or land, Never anything I have planned, But with all those gaming thoughts at an end, I will never forget you my friend, Maybe someday soon my wish will come true, But what I know now is that there will never be another friend like you. :Please Note: Im horrible at rhyming and poetry :) And with that, I am gone. Thank you all, for everything. Trust in your heart and what you find truely right.... Category:Blog posts